


Atlantis

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Experimental Style, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, Musical References, Other, Poetry, Sexuality, White poem, poem, when you feel down and lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: sirens cry their eyes out  under the plastic moon





	Atlantis

lost on the streets of Kowloon

buying fish in the market

she just finished school yesterday but it feels like it happened million lives ago

she took off her sailor suit and disposed it

to look forward

for shaking 'tomorrow'

unstable as fire from the lighter which almost ran out of gas

stranger in the strange land

she's sleeping with the dragons

neon light reflects in her eyes like dozen of stars she has never seen because buildings are too high

sirens cry their eyes out to turn this city into Atlantis

they hunt for your soul

on the streets of new Heaven

paradise for loners

hungry pupils size of saucers

she's examining faces of lost Lolitas with laces parasols

but never found the answer

the man she once loved is getting old

going to sleep she sees strawberry fields

and his hands

dancing to the plastic love under the plastic moon all weekend long

saturday nights that feel like sundays

she just has to kill time with no mercy

not to think of all the men in her life

the one that came in black

the one that worshiped Isis once

the one that wore moon between his eyes

and the one that is locked in the tower of sorrows

all these rock'n'roll refugees

lords of forgotten universe

hot wired blues blood runs in her jugula

air blower on the table to cool down

sundress smells like salt and sweat

in the evening she goes out shopping

cheap food and expensive whiskey

mixed with sweet apple juice cause she's doesn't know how to drink

she doesn't know how to love either

she was promised two children and left with their ashes on her hands

alone completely

with ghosts of her friends

surrounded by water people she doesn't see

lost

swallowing his sweet saliva

waiting for him to come as the sun

and save her 


End file.
